


A Rookie Christmas

by KinsleeTheNormalHuman



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Poetry, M/M, everything rhymes, how did I ever write this, it's sickening fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinsleeTheNormalHuman/pseuds/KinsleeTheNormalHuman
Summary: Merry Christmas Toma, and Happy New Year. I hope you find some good in this present, to renew your Holiday Cheer.  (A past Christmas present for Tomaturtles on Tumblr. If you read this, go send them some love! But don't tell them I sent you! <3)





	A Rookie Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Toma, and Happy New Year. I hope you find some good in this present, to renew your Holiday Cheer. (A past Christmas present for Tomaturtles on Tumblr. If you read this, go send them some love! But don't tell them I sent you! <3)

**The beginning of December was such a blur.**

**But the Rookie was excited, as his head began to whir.**

**He had invited all of his friends to a Christmas Celebration.**

**So they could all have a wondrous jubilation.**

**With Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Chaotix all coming to their home.**

**The whole Sonic crew under there ready to frolic and roam.**

**There was so much to be done, you see.**

**Because of a special guest that once held the Phantom Ruby.**

“Finni! C’mon!” A red wolf called out to his friend, who was lagging behind. He might have been a bit sarcastic, but he was always kind.

“Hey, it’s not like you’re helping with these!” Finnigan called out, with a sneer. He seemed to be a grinch, even with all this Christmas Cheer. The wolf chuckled, and lagged behind, to help him with the gifts galore that shined. He took a handful off his load, but the Jackal still behaved like a toad.

“Thanks, Gadget.” Finnigan retorted. But a genuine smile was the Rookie’s only thwart. It made the Jackal blush and turn away, but that was a reason to be told another day. They continued to walk through the mall, where the stacks of presents and baubles held tall. Once again though, the Rookie was the shiniest star of them all. His Christmas Sweater aglow with beautiful lights, while Finnigan’s clothes were all but bright. It almost blended in with his gray fur, but the reddest of ribbons wrapped him, because of her.

Amy The Rosy Hedgehog caught up with them as fast as she could, and her bright smile gave them a warmth like firewood. “Hey, guys! How’s the shopping going along?” She cheered.

“The same as it is every year.” Finnigan sighed. The Rookie just smiled and held his head high with pride. He made sure to get everyone’s gift, but it sure got Finnigan miffed. He always seemed to drag him along for the ride, and he could never seem to keep up with his cheery stride.

Amy chuckled, and took a handful of presents, a good Christmas attitude she always represents. They continued on their way, to help prepare the mood for another day. Thus Ends this Short but Sweet Chapter, I hope you enjoy the next one, velociraptor. 

**Chapter 2**

The tree held proud, but most of the living room was a shroud. Presents and other goodies stashed under the tree, but the Jackal still seemed crabby. He sat with his hot cocoa in his favorite chair, but he looked at the bright and colorful tree with a glare. ‘ _ Christmas seems to get worse and worse every time.’ _ he thought to himself, hoping not to speak in rhyme.  _ ‘Maybe I should fake being sick so Gadget will let me sleep.’  _ He schemed, but he shant fall in to deep. Because just as his mind was sent a-brewing, the Rookie himself came into the room, pursuing. He found a needle and thread, and his cheeks glowed red. He noticed the stare of Finnigan, and he held his ground and looked at him again.

“Gadget, what are you doing?” Finnigan asked, trying to inspect.

“I was missing a needle to finish my project.”

“Your project?” Finnigan asked, raising a brow. “What are you up to now?” Gadget returned his question with a smirk and turned back to the bedroom to continue his work. Finnigan wanted to follow to learn, but his hot cocoa would get cold, and that was his main concern. He leaned back in his chair and started to nap without a care.

In his room, Gadget was sewing. His eyes bright and glowing. He knew exactly what to make for his Finnigan this year, so he can finally spread his Christmas cheer. Every time it was the same, Finnigan would claim. No one would get him things he actually wanted, and the perfect present would always taunt him. No matter who’s party they went to, he would always stay blue. Gadget knew what his new job was, and it was his new main cause. To make Finnigan say this was his best Christmas ever, and his plan was certainly clever.

He made him a new sweater, one that was just plain better. It was decorated with his favorite treats. Candies and cakes and other bittersweets. There were skulls that were cutely made, and spangled that had braids. It was more flashy for Finnigan’s usual taste, but he would not let any of his ideas go to waste! There was room for his chest fur to show, he always like the way it would flow. The cuffs were stretchy with fluff, and adjusting them would not be too tough. It was starting to look like the best gift Finnigan would ever get, but the best part wasn’t even over yet!

He had the whole night planned for the two, right down to spending time with his crew. His hopes were high, and so were his spirits, but things might not go as well planned as he wanted this Christmas.

**Chapter 3**

It was the day of the Christmas Bash, and things started off with a crash. Gadget hit the floor with a bang, and it felt like his ears did rang. He slowly crawled back to the bed, with pain seething through his head. He got back in his place, and glanced at the clock, with no hurried pace. That soon became a contradict, as he saw that his clock ticked. It showed it was an hour passed when he had set, which was a huge threat. He rushed out of his room with a pounding in his skull, and was jerked back by a sudden pull. He looked to see Finnigan holding his arm and a smile with that charismatic charm.

“I noticed you weren’t getting up anytime soon, so I went ahead and got things ready before noon.” Finnigan fixed Gadget’s crooked glasses on his head, and to the kitchen is where he lead. Gadget’s eyes widened in shock, as he stared as his already made potluck. The turkey was in the oven, looking golden and crisp. His cake was cut into whisps. He had the green beans, the ham, the dressing all done, and it left Gadget stunned. Gadget turned to the smiling jackal, and it made Finnigan cackle.

“I told you, you were in over your head. So I may have… Started prepping once you went to bed.” Finnigan scratched his nose with embarrassment, but Gadget was so innocent. He wrapped his friend with a hug of delight, and never wanted to let go until that night. Finnigan wrapped his arms around him as well, but what put him in such a good mood… He’d never tell. He had a glimpse of what Gadget made for him. And his joy was sent over the brim. Once he had saw what Gadget had done, his heart was won. He knew that this wolf was doing his best, just like every year, and all he wanted in return was his Christmas Cheer. So maybe staying up all night wasn’t the best thing to do… But to him, his heart only flew. Gadget finally released his embrace, and now getting ready was the case. Finnigan and him were a mess, and it only took one guess. Finnigan was certainly a messy cooker, and Gadget getting out of bed was never a looker. They rushed to the bathroom to prepare, and to get ready for the holiday affair. They had but a few hours to get ready for the guests, but the best part comes next!

**Chapter 4**

That night’s party was a blast, everyone showed up, all amassed. Things were going just according to plan until a certain someone took Finnigan by the hand. Amy had wanted to ask Finnigan if she could braid his hair. Cream wanted to speckle flowers in here and there. Finnigan wanted to decline, but the girls begs and pleads were too intertwined. So the three snuck off to his bedroom to get things started, but from Gadget’s perfect plan they parted. Just as they went off away, Gadget was planning on him to stay. By the fireplace, they would’ve sat, and Gadget would chitchat. They would discuss all kinds of stuff, and, sure enough, they would talk about them. Their relationship, a precious gem. Gadget would get ready to reveal the feelings that he had… But be interrupted by the dinner, which would make him mad. Then Gadget would use that excuse to hang out with others, making Finnigan all worked up somehow or another. Then, he knew Finnigan would find some way to get him alone to make him finish what he was saying… And then they would finally get together, and everyone would be happy for them.

That isn’t what happened though, because Gadget was alone at the fireplace, cold as snow. Even with his full house, he felt alone. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own. He twiddled his thumbs, waiting. Maybe Finni would notice his baiting… He did not. He was having fun with the girls off in his room. And Gadget’s mood spun into a spiral of doom. Just as he was about to call off the whole thing, Sonic came by with a silver lining.

“Heya, Rookie. It’s time to eat.” Sonic said, with his Christmas sweater all nice and neat. He took Rookie’s hand, and lead him to the table. Being surrounded by his friends made him stable. There was still a tugging at his chest, knowing that the one he cared for was not there with the rest. He thought Finnigan may have ditched, and a fit would soon be pitched. But for now, he wants to enjoy his time. And hopefully, I can come up with more rhymes.

They feasted on all the food Finnigan had prepared, and much joy and laughter were shared. Once most had finished their dish, Finnigan, Amy, and Cream came out with a swish. Finnigan dazzled the entire room with his new do, and the whole audience awed and oohed. Gadget seemed the most awestruck, and any other love bird would wish him good luck. Finnigan seemed discouraged by all the stares, but then he saw Gadget standing there. Amy high-fived Cream as they walked to get closer, no one was going to interrupt them this time, no sir.

“You look great.” Gadget said, and he couldn’t seem to hide his cheeks that were red.

“Thanks, Gadget. Sorry I was late for dinner…” Finnigan apologized, hoping things would come out clearer. “Amy and Cream, they wanted too-”

He was interrupted by his view. He saw Gadget suddenly lean in for a kiss, which he narrowly missed. “What are you doing?” He blurted out in a rush. It was hard to miss how much he blushed. Gadget suddenly came to his right mind, and he glanced around to stares to find. He backed up quickly, and above his head, there was a mistletoe to make them more red. Suddenly cheers interrupted their thoughts, as they looked around to see their friends supporting them in lots. They demanded a kiss, per the Christmas tradition, they both knew with a sense of cognition. They stepped closer, trying to hide their smiles. But everyone knew what they were thinking, including Miles.

They shared a sweet kiss under the mistletoe, and that’s how the night ended, ho ho ho! 


End file.
